View from the Abyss
by OR7A
Summary: Babylon 5: The Lost Tales. Two tales told in a slice of the Babylon 5 universe. The year is 2263 and there's a telepath war looming.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER:

All of Babylon 5, Crusade, Legend of the Rangers, The Lost Tales, the characters, sets, designs, et al. there in are property of JMS, Babylonian Productions, and Warner Brothers.

I DO NOT endorse copyright breaches and merely use their universe to play in. I make no profit from this piece of work and have done it purely out of respect for the world JMS has created and hope it a fitting piece of the fan's legacy to what he has created.

Please feel free to download the entire PDF of this script at the follow URL:

http:// h1. ripway . com / Orta / viewfromtheabyss . pdf

Without the spaces obviously!!


	2. In the Dark, Act One

PART ONE: "In the Dark"

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

Wide panning CGI shot of the station like "Voices in the Dark". But this time we pan to the right (Front end of the station) to show the approach of a small Earth shuttle bearing Psi Corps marking. On this we SUPERIMPOSE:

2263

As the SUPERIMPOSE fades away the CAMERA continues to PAN to show the jump gate behind the shuttle powering down. Many various alien looking transports and cargo haulers litter the space around and about Babylon 5.

Whilst the CAMERA follows the shuttle toward Babylon 5 we have,

IVANOVA (V.O.)

If space is infinite, then why isn't there room in it for everyone? Why must there always be segregation, wars, bloodshed, and death? But not all wars, all death comes from conflict with those outside. Some death, bloodshed, can be caused by conflict inside. The Psi Corps, set up just over a hundred years ago, to regulate and segregate the telepathic elements in Earth society from those without telepathic abilities. Did they know back then what it would become? Maybe. But I bet someone, somewhere, when the Corps was first created knew how it would end.

(beat)

Psi Corps gave telepaths three choices when their gifts manifested. Join the Corps, go to prison: or, as my mother chose, take the sleepers. Every week a man from Psi Corps would come and administer the sleepers, and every week I watched her die a little inside. And I watched it eventually drive her to suicide.

(beat)

There are us mundanes, as they call us, that hate the Corps. But then there are the telepaths that hate the Psi Corps: and that's a whole new level of hatred even I couldn't understand.

WE stay with the closer hatch of B5 for a BEAT then FADE into the intro sequence, the same as "Voices in the Dark", only the Humans behind Sheridan are altered to be: Lyta, Ivanova and Zack.

FADE IN AGAIN:

EXT. BABYLON 5

We have your regular establisher, but stay with it as anonymous alien vessels pass under and over the shot, whilst we HEAR,

PSI CORPS PILOT

So this message you received that's brought you this far out from Earth just said: "What you've lost is on Babylon 5?"

WINTERS (Evil remember)

Yes.

(beat)

That and the name of the person who left it there.

INT. BABYLON 5 – DOWN BELOW – TELEPATH COLONY

It's a large room with little plan. Typical lurker looking humans are spread unevenly around the room, no more than 10 or 11 of them. All are wearing hooded tops, concealing their faces.

We PAN on this scene for a few BEATS, before the silence is broken by another lurker rushing in.

Lurker #1 is the loud intruder. Everyone else is already seated.

LURKER #1 (Panicked, worried)

She's here! My god! She is really here! The one. The powerful one. The one Byron warned us about before he died!

SMITH

(Removing his hood)

This is indeed worrying news friend. She is the only one that could challenge our most gifted.

LURKER #1

She's come by Psi Corps transport. She's wearing ALL BLACK! She's one of them! One of them!

DELANEY

(Removing her hood)

If she is truly here to ruin our work. To undo what we have created. Then we shall have to face her as a unit.

(beat)

We must strike at her before she has a chance to do the same to us. The time for action is upon us.

(Standing up)

No longer can we continue to sit ideally by and let them chase

us! Hound us! We come here to Babylon 5 to seek shelter – peace. And they won't even let us have that! Is leaving behind one's family, friends, job, not enough for these people? For a over hundred years the Psi Corps has oppressed their own kind.

(beat)

Was it for our own good? NO! Was it to protect the mundanes from the few of us who are truly "rogue" ? Maybe.

(beat)

It is to serve as a weapon to control all of humanity?

LYTA

(Keeps her hood on, we only HEAR)

MAYBE! But none of that matters. I know why she is here. And it is NOT to destroy our way. Thanks to her training and simple human curiosity she will undoubtedly follow the instructions left for her. She will return to her former quarters. And when she does, there'll be a present for her.

INT. BABYLON 5 – DOCKING

A CGI establisher. It's the same massive silver/platinum docking bay seen in "Voices in the Dark".

In the bottom left hand corner we can SEE two figures dressed in all black making their way down the runway. We can SEE clearly other people are intimidating and move out of their way. But we cannot make out who these people are. Possibly have a CAMERA shot from behind the two.

INT. BABYLON 5 – CUSTOMS

Zack Allen is checking people's Identicards as they come through customs. We have an establisher as he bids a Pak'Ma'Ra welcome to Babylon 5.

ALLEN

Thank you. And enjoy your stay on Babylon 5 Mister Ambassador.

The contingent of Pak'Ma'Ra move on. The CAMERA is set to watch the passengers back, all the time hiding their identities. We are facing Zack.

He looks up from a DATAPAD to see the two Psi Agents dressed in black stood there. The only telltale sign is that the Psi Agent on the right has long blonde hair half way down her back.

ALLEN (Looking up)

You! I didn't think we'd ever see you again.

At this point the CAMERA pans around to show that this mysterious Psi Agent is infact the long lost TALIA WINTERS.

WINTERS

Such a warm welcome Zack! How have you been?

We take a BEAT for intensity then,

FADE TO BLACK:

END OF ACT ONE


	3. In the Dark, Act Two

ACT TWO

INT. BABYLON 5 – CUSTOMS

Pick up right where we left off.

ALLEN

(Putting her identicard through)

(Obviously nervous)

So, Ms. Winters? Was brings you back to Babylon 5?

WINTERS

(Taking her card back)

Oh Zack. You always were a sweetheart. But that doesn't mean you'll have any chance at getting information you can relay to Sinclair, Sheridan, or Garibaldi or whoever is running this place these days.

ALLEN

You sure have been out of the loop a while. Captain Lochley is in command of Babylon 5, has been since Earth Force were given control after the conclusion of the War.

WINTERS

Given? HA! Zack, when the history books are written they won't make any mention of the benevolence of Sheridan giving the station back to Earth. They will only speak of his defiance of EarthGov rulings, laws, and orders and endangering the entire population of Earth with his foolish crusade.

(beat)

The history books Mr. Allen, will be written by people like me.

(beat)

I'm here to conduct business. I'd like to simply continue with it.

Zack looks into her eyes, (is there any of the old Talia in there at all?)

ALLEN

Sure. You know what, I'll even escort you myself. For old time's sake, and to make sure you get where you're going safely. Those uniforms of yours aren't exactly going to make you very popular around here.

WINTERS

I'm not here to win any popularity contests. I'm here to do what I'm here to do. After I'm done I'll be back on my transport and safely away from this hellhole.

ALLEN (Smiling insincerely)

Please – This way.

Another security guard takes over Zack's job, whilst Zack leads Winters and her pilot along.

The trio begin to walk deeper into Babylon 5 through the crowds.

WINTERS (To Pilot)

Look. I won't need you for the time being. Why don't you find something to do. I'll contact you when I'm ready to depart.

PILOT

Finding something to do? What the heck could entertain a member of Psi Corps in a dive like this?

ALLEN

Do you like to drink?

PILOT

Of course. I'm a pilot!

ALLEN (Pointing to a sign and a passage that reads "Dark Star Bar open ALL Cycles)

That's the best drinking spot on B5. I suggest you try there.

The pilot nods a farewell to Talia, ignores Zack and heads off.

The remaining pair then continue:

ALLEN

So – What have you been up to since leaving Babylon 5?

WINTERS

You mean, what has the Corps found for one of it's most powerful telepaths to do since her high risk, high profile, high importance assignment was concluded prematurely here on Babylon 5 by that rogue Lyta Alexander?

ALLEN

Err – Yeah. I guess so.

WINTERS

Most of it IS top secret of course.

ALLEN

Of course.

They've arrived at a lift. Zack gestures Talia to go first, as a Drazi couple exit.

INT. BABYLON 5 – LIFT

ALLEN (CONT'D)

Where to?

WINTERS

My old quarters please.

ALLEN (To the lift)

Blue three.

WINTERS

Although my piloting skills aren't up to much, I must admit I enjoyed my time with the Black Omegas. Their sense of humour is – how shall I put it? Refreshingly true.

(A single evil laugh)

The lift comes to a stop and the doors open. Zack leads Talia out and they make a right.

INT. BABYLON 5 – BLUE SECTOR CORRIDOR

ALLEN

Well you've missed an awful lot going on here –

WINTERS

I know. Thank you Zack, but even WE follow ISN. Unlike my activities. YOUR activities are headline news.

ALLEN

Yeah – Right.

They walk on in silence, and around the corner there's a young Narn fighting with a young Centauri. They are only 16/17 years old. It's a small scuffle and there is a security guard already there breaking the fight up.

NARN CHILD

In the name of G'Quon and G'Kar I will take back what's mine!

CENTAURI CHILD

It's not yours. It's mine! It was mine first!

Allen and Winters make their way past. Allen nods to the security guard.

ALLEN

Sorry about that.

WINTERS

It looks as if some things never change.

ALLEN

Some things do. Others don't.

They come to a stop outside Talia's old quarters.

ALLEN

Here we are.

WINTERS

I'm flattered you still remember where my quarters were Zack. I wasn't sure even I'd remember. It HAS been nearly four years.

ALLEN

Yeah. Well.

(beat)

I only remember it because just after you left we had to seal up the place.

WINTERS  
Seal it up?

ALLEN

Yeah, you know – The doors have been locked by an executive order. Me and the Chief came and did it the day after you left.

WINTERS

Who gave the order?

(beat)

Wait, don't tell me. I think I know who –

ALLEN

Well I hope you do because only their password can open this damn thing.

We have a B&W flashback here, from Season 2 Episode ??: "?????" showing the argument between Ivanova an Talia after Talia's personality swap as she's packing her bags. (Can we use shots that doesn't show Claudia??)

WINTERS

**INSERT TBC: **_**The last thing ivanova ever sed 2 her**_

The door swings open.

Zack and Talia enter. The room is exactly how we SAW it in B5-Season Two.

INT. BABYLON 5 – TALIA'S QUARTERS

ALLEN

Wow. Who did sign the order anyway? The Chief never did tell me.

WINTERS

Ivanova. Commander Susan Ivanova sealed my quarters Zack. Now please, I'm here to conduct my personal business.

ALLEN

Yeah – Of course. Shall I wait outside to escort you back to your transport Talia?

WINTERS

No thank you Mister Allen. A member of the Corps is perfectly capable of taking her of themselves. Please leave, do not speak of my presence here and please never call me by my first name ever again.

Allen is like (Okay… time to make an exit). Zack nods and exits, the door slides shut, leaving Talia alone in her quarters. With the door closing we CUT,

EXT. BABYLON 5

Establisher.

INT. BABYLON 5 – DOWN BELOW – ANNOYMOUS CORRIDOR

Smith and Delaney are walking together. Their destination arbitrary.

Smith is a young Caucasian male, Delaney is an elderly African female. Delaney has the experience of having lived on Babylon 5 since Doctor Franklin's underground railroad began and is considered one of the Free Telepaths elders and leaders. John Smith is reasonably new aboard Babylon 5, and is a little head strong. As we'll find out…

SMITH

She does not understand.

DELANEY

Our sister is wise John, but perhaps her thoughts are clouded about this matter. She does afterall have a story she has not yet told us.

SMITH

Of her time spent with THEM?

DELANEY

That yes, but I refer to her journey to this place recently. She was among the founders of our way, most trusted by Byron and for this we must trust her judgement. Even if we do not understand it.

SMITH

You speak almost theologically Delaney.

DELANEY

I have become an philosophical old woman! Is that what you are saying Young John Smith?

SMITH

Of course not! But your words, just seem: foreign to my ears.

DELANEY

Perhaps, but we are all foreign to one another. Never forget that.

SMITH

What do you mean?

DELANEY

You will find out eventually. It's one of those lessons you can only learn through experience.

SMITH

Do you not wish to stand with me in defiance of her wishes to tackle Talia Winters immediately?

DELANEY

No.

SMITH

But – She watched my brother die Dorothy! She stood their with the others like her and watched him spaced. He wasn't even a telepath! The things she has done are unforgivable!

DELANEY

Agree. But you have heard the stories have you not? Those who have been here for a long time know of her past. Her status as a Corps plant. She is nothing more than their puppet my friend. A pawn in Bester and his allies' games.

SMITH

I don't believe that excuse her from justice – or her deserved punishment.

DELANEY

Deserved? Have you assigned yourself, John Smith of Proxima colony, as judge, jury and executioner?

SMITH

I wouldn't be so presumptuous, but I –

DELANEY

Have faith in our martyr's ideals and we have prevail.

(beat)

They reach the end of their walk, they are about to go separate ways.

DELANEY (CONT'D)

Good day.

Smith nods his head slightly in parting and watching the older female telepath go.

SMITH (To a previously hidden figure)

She doesn't support us.

A man, middle aged steps out of the shadows.

The man's name will become relevant during the Telepath War, and inspire the "Mr. Jones'" in the age of Crusade.

JONES

It won't matter. There's to many of us who think like we do. Who know what we know. Who want action based on Byron's teachings, not talk… not sitting around, hoping: just hoping, Psi Corps doesn't catch up to us.

(beat)

Those that have been here to long have become stagnant. They forget that this place, this Babylon 5, is a Earth Force military installation: not a renegade Freeport anymore. It isn't run by Sheridan anymore, it has an Earth Force loyal in the centre chair: one that WAS on Clark's side during the Civil War and one that would turn us in to the Corps whenever she catches us.

(beat)

The time for talk and sitting around is over. Now is our time, the time for us to act: time for us to make a statement that us free telepaths are more than just dreamers following the ideas of a death man. But armed, dangerous, free fighters with a martyr's will to enforce.

SMITH

What do you need me to do?

JONES

All in good time my friend. First of all we must find out where this Talia Winters is. Where she is staying, what sort of security she has.

(beat)

Then when the time is right and our people are ready to stand together we will attack. Taking revenge for, among other things, your brother.

SMITH (The memory of his dead brother foremost)

Tell me when.

We can have a CLOSE UP of both Smith and Jones here, before cutting to,

INT. BABYLON 5 – TALIA'S QUARTERS

Talia is where we left her.

She wanders around her quarters, looking it up and down and around. There are floors in a vase nearby that have long since died and begun to decay. (What DO four year old flowers look like?) She runs her gloved hand over little things like the cabinets, the walls.

She goes into the second part of her quarters, where her bed is located. Instead of continuing to reminisce she stops.

The CAMERA turns around after a BEAT on her expression of wonder and discovery to show a small nondescript brown box sat on her bed.

She approaches the box cautiously.

WINTERS

So this is why you called me here. You traitor! I wonder how you knew Ivanova's password.

Talia goes to the box and lifts off the lid. Inside, packaged neatly in cellophane (Or 23rd Century equivalent) is a orb and a data crystal.

The orb's construction looks much like glass. The surface reflects a little light, enough to see Talia face in it. Inside the orb is swirling black and yellow mist (Like lemonade once you've shaken it up a little).

Talia peers in, the CAMERA focusing on her expression as she reaching in and picks up the data crystal.

She looks at the crystal closely, then looks at the orb.

WINTERS

I don't even want to guess what you are. A bomb of some kind perhaps?

(beat)

No. Your people don't have the capability or the will to construct such a device, especially not if it were to damage this station, your precious haven.

(beat)

I think I'll try this crystal first. See what you have to say for yourself. See why you've brought me all the way out here if not to attempt to kill me.

Talia crosses to the Babcom terminal, she inputs the data crystal.

The black screen suddenly disappears, displaying instead the same Babcom logo used in "RIVER OF SOULS" with the words PROCESSING PLEASE WAIT over and underneath.

The CAMERA cuts to behind Talia, so we cannot see clearly the face on the screen.

LYTA (On RECORDING)

If you're playing this, then you must be Talia Winters. I doubt anyone else could've known the password Ivanova put on your quarters. I only knew of course because – well, because she told me.

Story with telepaths doing sumet, disagreeing whatever. These are characters that can be used in telepath war stories or sumet, so give 'em names.

FADE TO BLACK:

END OF ACT TWO


	4. In the Dark, Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

EXT. BABYLON 5

CGI establisher. Time has passed.

INT. BABYLON 5 – DOWN BELOW – TELEPATH COLONY

Jones and Smith are there, as is Lurker #1 and several other lurker looking telepaths. Jones is in the centre of the room.

LURKER #2

Why have you called us here?

JONES

Patience my friends.

We are still for a BEAT as Jones simply paces, eventually an Earth Force security officer lets himself into the telepath's hideout.

It can be the same one that relieved Zack of his post in Act One when Talia arrived.

SECURITY OFFICER

Jones.

JONES

Do you have it? What I paid a lot of credits for?

SECURITY OFFICER

Information? Yeah, she's on Blue Three. I traced the elevator logs and that's where it was headed around the time she arrived. That was about twenty minutes ago.

JONES  
So she has not been here long?

SECURITY OFFICER

You guys are the telepaths, you tell me!

Jones looks angry.

SECURITY OFFICER (CONT'D)

Yesh, okay. Yeah, she's only been here a little while. She arrived wearing a Psi Cop uniform. I've read her file, I thought she was only a P5?

JONES

What of it?

SECURITY OFFICER

I thought you had to be like a P11, or P12 to be a Psi Cop?

JONES

Yes. Strange isn't it.

SECURITY OFFICER

Look buddy, I got you the information you needed, so how's about paying me the second half of my fee?

JONES

You're fee? You almost make yourself sound like a legitimate businessman.

SECURITY OFFICER

Hey, I've got a family back on Earth. If I'm a full time security guard and a part-time information distributor they aren't going to complain when the payments I'm sending home suddenly get larger now are they?

JONES

Looks like that pay packet home isn't going to be very inflated this month my friend, I won't pay you.

SECURITY OFFICER

WHAT! We had a deal Jones!

JONES

Yes. And I'm changing the terms: either scoot yourself back to wherever you call home on this spinning lump of metal and wait for me to contact you again in the future about more information or I'll be informing Security Chief Allen about your little: extra earnings?

The Security Officer lunges forward, grasping Jones firmly by the shoulder.

SECURITY OFFICER

You listen here buddy!

Jones swings around to face her would be attacker.

JONES

NO! YOU LISTEN!

The Security Officer stumbles back, holding his head.

JONES (CONT'D)

Do not touch me. Nobody ever touches me. Do you understand?

At this point the security officer falls onto the floor in silent agony. We can have a few CLOSE UP shots of the other telepaths nervously glancing at each other, not really liking their leader's harsh tactics.

When Jones doesn't show any sign of ceasing his telepathic attack Smith steps forward.

SMITH

I think he's learnt his lesson Jones. Let him go.

Jones doesn't look away, doesn't look up. He's focused on inflicting this pain, a small sadistic smile creeps across his face.

SMITH (CONT'D)

Jones! That's enough!

Jones finally breaks the psi-attack and turns his attention to Smith.

SMITH (CONT'D)

He's got a wife and children Jones, our quarrel isn't with the mundanes: it's with the Corps.

JONES  
He might have had enough! But what about you?

Smith suddenly holds his head in pain.

JONES (CONT'D)

Are you trying to block me you coward?! I am a P12, you are a P3 – You're lucky to even be in the same room as someone so genetically superior than you.

LURKER #2

Jones! Please!

Jones looks around at his comrades, they are all dismayed by his actions. With this revelation he breaks the contact.

JONES (To the Security Guard)

Be gone. Your payment is your life. Never come down here again.

The Security Guard, still holding his head, stumbles away out of CAMERA shot.

The other telepaths close in around Jones.

JONES (To them)

Listen true followers. Do you all know why you were summoned here?

Their anger and dismay is gone, even from Smith: they are mesmerized by his words. Believe in his ideals.

JONES (CONT'D)

The traitor. Talia Winters is here. She would once have been a powerful ally, one that once aided the underground movement: but has since returned to the clutches of the Corps. She is pure evil, an attractive female embodiment of Psi Corps ideals, of Bester's will.

SMITH

She watched my brother die!

LURKER #3

She almost caught me on Mars Colony, she killed my two travelling companions: only I escaped.

JONES

She wields evil like a weapon in the darkness. She must be stopped.

Jones looks to Lurker #4.

JONES (To Lurker #4)

Do you have it?

LURKER #4 backs up, breaking the semi-circle that had formed around Jones to reveal a medium sized case, metallic in look: but very dusty.

LURKER #4

I have it. But it wasn't easy. But for the cause –

JONES

You'd do anything of course.

(beat)  
Ready the device. Soon the words of our martyr will be heard, not just throughout Babylon 5, but through the entire Earth Alliance. Our voice will be heard and it will be feared.

We CLOSE UP on JONES' evil face before we cut,

INT. BABYLON 5 – DOWN BELOW CORRIDOR

Delaney is walking along alone. She stops when she hears the approach of running footfalls. She turns to greet the owner.

Smith enters,

SMITH

Dorothy!

DELANEY

What is it John? Have you been running about like a fool all over Down Below just to find me?

SMITH (Catching his breath)

Yes.

DELANEY

Why you are silly. Why would anyone want to seek my conversation that desperately?

SMITH

Jones – He's, he's gone mad.

DELANEY

Jones? He is indeed a dark soul. I sensed it in him the moment he arrived here. It was as if he didn't believe in our cause, didn't hate the Corps or the mundanes particularly. He just didn't belong in normal society, which is why he finds himself so comfortable amongst us: society's outcasts.

SMITH

Please! You are the only one who can stop him, you're the only other P12 on the station besides him.

DELANEY

He may be dark, uninviting: even mad, as you put it, but I have no grounds to cause me to seek him out? To find him, and stop him as you ask.

SMITH

He knows about Talia. He wants to set an example to the mundanes, to the Corps, to everyone: that the free telepaths won't stand around any longer. He wants the words of Byron to be used to violence: to start a war, to –

DELANEY

To kill others.

(beat)

I heed your words John Smith, and am greatly disturbed by them. Where is Jones? I will confront him immediately.

SMITH

You must be careful Dorothy, he is dangerous.

DELANEY

I know. But light must always battle dark. It is the way of things.

(beat)

I will do what I can.

INT. BABYLON 5 – Blue Sector – Corridor

Jones and Lurker #4, who is clutching the case, are making their way nervously through Blue Sector.

They stop just before rounding a corner, Jones pokes his head around it to watch Zack Allen entering the lift. He cautiously comes around the corner, nearing Talia's quarters.

He is unexpectedly stopped in his tracks by Delaney.

DELANEY

Halt your activities Jones.

JONES

DELANEY! What are you doing? I'm doing this for the good of our kind! Do you honestly believe our martyr would want us sitting around simply hoping the Corps will not find us?!

(beat)

They have sent their most powerful bloodhound here to try and catch us in our homes, catch us whilst we are sleeping. She will slit our throats and watch us bleed to dead.

DELANEY

You must believe in the chosen of Byron. She is his most trusted friend, and if she believes this Talia Winters will aid us: then we must trust her and do as she asks.

JONES

Wrong you witch!

Jones touches his temple softly, a sign he is concentrating his Psychic powers on Delaney.

He reopens his eyes, whatever he was trying to do has failed.

DELANEY

Shocked? Surprised? Stunned? Those are just words, but the picture of your face tells a million stories. Expecting what Mister Jones? Me to fall to the floor in agony? Clutching my elderly painful head?

(beat)

I've been out of Psi Corps for nearly forty years Mister Jones. Before that I was rating a P13. In all this time did you really expect me not to have the power to stop you? Did you think I wouldn't have learnt a few tricks along the way?

JONES

I have a few tricks of my own you old hag!

Jones reaches into his pocket and raises his PPG. Delaney is too far away to make a different, but Lurker #4 makes a grab for it and the weapon is thrown to the floor.

Jones gives a startled glare at Lurker #4 before running off.

LURKER #4 (Approaching Delaney)

Shall I go after him?

DELANEY

No… No… he will one day see our point of view. We cannot afford to dispense with possible allies like this. Not now, not when all that will soon come to pass.

LURKER #4

But what if he never sees our point of view?

DELANEY

Then I will face him again: on the field of battle.

INT. BABYLON 5 – TALIA'S QUARTERS

Talia is still stood watching Lyta's recording. We now finally SHOW the audience the recording is definitely Lyta.

The CAMERA opens on Lyta's face, pulling back to show Talia watching.

LYTA  
I've gone a long way to find YOU Talia. Because you are more important to my cause, than to yours.

(beat)

You don't believe me? Well maybe I'll just explain to you the lengths I went to find you –

WE FADE TO BLACK:

END OF ACT THREE.

END OF PART ONE.


	5. In the Light, Act One

PART TWO: "In the Light"

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE

The Sukann, a Liandra class vessel, as seen in B5: LOTR "To Live and Die in Starlight", is making it's way toward and then over the top of the CAMERA. The background nebula is Green, to establish mood.

The ship is under attack, three raider fighters follow the Sukann's path over the top of the CAMERA firing at will. The Sukann takes several hits.

Go to a WIDE SHOT of the Sukann suddenly arching around and firing at the raiders. The Sukann manages to take out one of the raiders. She then takes a few more hits.

The Sukann then heads toward a previously unnoticed dark green gas giant planet, continuing to take hits.

Suddenly she speeds up, and manages to get the planet between it and the two remaining raider vessels.

Over this we SUPERIMPOSE:

On the rim, two weeks earlier.

INT. RAIDER FIGHTER

RAIDER PILOT #1

Damn. She's taken the Sukann behind the planet, it's faster than we anticipated. The Captain isn't going to be happy if we let her get away.

RAIDER PILOT #2 (On Comm.)

We already let the Narn escape, she can't get away as well!

RAIDER PILOT #1

Signal the mothership, tell them to jump to normal space. We'll use the entire fighter wing to get her if we have too!

INT. OTHER RAIDER FIGHTER

RAIDER PILOT #2

Understood.

(beat)(Into comm.)

This is advanced scouting party to mothership. We've tracked the Sukann to these coordinates, but her pilot is proving more adapt than we'd anticipated – it's as if she's been in this part of space before; but I don't understand how that's possible.

RAIDER MOTHERSHIP (On Comm.)

You let the Narn escape. He could be anywhere beyond the rim by now. I hope, for your sakes, you haven't let this one get away!

RAIDER PILOT #2

If you jump to normal space at our present coordinates – with the help of the rest of our fighter wing we're confident that our overwhelming numbers will assure victory.

(beat)

She will see the odds staked against her and surrender. I'm – We're sure of it.

RAIDER MOTHERSHIP (On Comm.)

The Captain has approved your plan. Mothership jumping to normal space.

EXT. ORBIT OF PLANET

The two raider fighters are holding position near the CAMERA, with the planet dominating the top left of the stationary shot.

In the clear space at the top right of the shot a jump point opens. A raider mothership, as seen in B5 episode 113: "Signs and Portents" comes out of the blue vortex.

EXT. ORBIT OF PLANET – REVERSE SIDE

We are on the dark side of the planet, the system's star is shedding the only light; a little crack of light is peaking over the top of the dark green planet. The Sukann can just be made out hovering near the top of the planet, just inside the light.

We have a BEAT for establisher then,

INT. SUKANN – BRIDGE

The bridge is similar to that of the Liandra, seen in B5: LOTR. The lighting is darker, so to hide the inaccuracies in the walls and surrounds. Only the central command table is illuminated fully.

A figure has her head in her hands. WE are still for a BEAT, the figure then lifts her head up. It's Lyta Alexander. (Die her hair black? Make her look edgier, different; yet the same)

LYTA

Status of engines.

COMPUTER (V. Only)

Jump engines: Offline. Standard engine power: Down to 40 of normal due to over burn on last manoeuvre.

(beat)

Shall I run a diagnostic and assign work crews?

LYTA

HA! What crew?

COMPUTER

Question not recognised. Suggest rephrasing.

LYTA

Nevermind. Thank you Computer.

(beat)

Go for a CLOSE-UP on Lyta's face.

LYTA (CONT'D)

I wish G'kar was here. He could charm he way out of this.

(beat)

If only he hadn't had to leave so early. . .

(beat)

Right Lyta, you've been in worse situations than this. You survived days without food or water in a life pod just on the hope the Vorlons would pick you up. You survived what the Vorlons did to you, the changes they made, and you survived the rogue treatment from Ulkosh. So you can survive a few damned raiders!

(beat)

If only they knew what I was really here for. They'd loose interest in an instant. They're rogues, mercenaries, businessmen! They're only interested in whatever they can salvage, find, or steal to sell. And out here, on the rim: it's the only place outside the reach of the Interstellar Alliance's peacekeeping forces, and the only place they can operate anymore.

(beat)

Lyta taps a few controls on the console in front of her, the holographic display changes.

LYTA (CONT'D)

Computer, status of raider vessels?

COMPUTER

Unable to give current information due to enemy vessel's position on the opposite side of planet. But last known activity two raider vessels were holding steady.

LYTA

I doubt they've given up. So must they be doing?

COMPUTER

Energy spike detected in coordinates fifteen-forty-by-three.

LYTA

What kind of energy spike?

COMPUTER

It is consistent with the forming of a jump point by Earth technology dating around 2240, before the advent of clearer –

LYTA  
- Yes thank you computer.

(beat)

That means they're mothership must have dropped out of hyperspace. Which means, my dear friend Computer, that they've either given up and are going home. Having, wisely, decided that one little Minbari vessel this far out on the rim isn't worth loosing anymore ships over. OR -

COMPUTER

Detecting enemy vessels inbound on attack vector.

LYTA  
That answers my question I guess. Numbers computer?

COMPUTER  
Scanners are not running at optimum efficiency due to weapons damage – Please assign a work crew.

LYTA

URGH!

EXT. ORBIT OF PLANET

We SEE the planet in a cross-section, being able to view both the raiders on the face side of the planet and the reverse side of the planet where the Sukann is.

A dozen or more raider fighters have launched from the mothership. The mothership herself is holding position.

We switch to a different angle that shows the raider wing from behind, showing them form up into a cohesive unit.

RAIDER PILOT #1 (Over Comm.)

Let's see if all those drills the Captain makes us run are really going to pay off.

RAIDER PILOT #2 (Over Comm.)

He's obsessed! You can tell you used to be in Earth Force can't you.

RAIDER PILOT #1

Let's keep this tidy. Disable the Sukann's engines and communications. We want to try and take her alive, if possible.

RAIDER PILOT #2

And if it's not possible?

RAIDER PILOT #1

She's knows of our operation. She can't be allowed to escape. If this proves any more difficult that it's already been we've got orders to blow her out of the water.

RAIDER PILOT #2

Understood.

OTHER RAIDER PILOTS

Understood.

The Suka. begins to move away from the fighters.

The fighters go onto full burn and loom over the Sukann.

FADE TO BLACK:

END OF ACT ONE


	6. In the Light, Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. PLANET ORBIT

Pick up right where we left off. The Sukann is now taking hits, she is firing back, but can only target a single fighter at a time.

Two fighters break off and get ahead of the Sukann, using aft weapons to pummel the Sukann's front defences. Two more pull inline behind her, firing at her engines.

INT. SUKANN – BRIDGE

The bridge rocks, as the raider figure pummels the small ship.

Lyta is being thrown back and forth in her seat.

LYTA

Oh hell! Suggestions anyone?

RAIDER PILOT #1 (Over Comm.)

This is Raider ships to unidentified Minbari vessel. We've got you outnumbered, surrounded, and nearly disabled. Surrender before we're forced to hit your life support controls.

Lyta doesn't respond. She closes her eyes, she's come to far to quit now.

RAIDER PILOT #1 (CONT'D)

Hello? Is anyone there? Or are we firing at a ghost ship?

(beat)

Last chance!

EXT. PLANET ORBIT

The fighters aren't firing on the Liandra, they're holding steady as Raider Pilot #1 negotiates.

RAIDER PILOT #1 (To his comrades)

Forget it! She's not listening.

(beat)

I didn't want to do this. We've been following her since she left that Drazi midway colony.

(beat)

Nevermind. She was headed to this planet. So whatever she was after is down there somewhere. So anything she can find, we can find too.

(beat)

Open fire! I repeat all fighters, blow it apart!

INT. RAIDER FIGHTER

The CAMERA is looking out of the cramped cockpit into space. There's a loud bleeping noise, indicating something bad is imminent.

RAIDER PILOT #1

What the hell. . .

EXT. PLANET ORBIT

A jump point forms. A Warlock class destroyer exits hyperspace, surrounded by it's own compliment of thunderbolt starfuries.

RAIDER PILOT #1 Earth Force! Damnit! What are they doing out here! Get us the hell out of here. Head back to base!

The CAMERA has a close-up as the vessel exits, showing the name plate "EAS TITANS". The CAMERA lingers for a moment, for a close-up of a thunderbolt as it crosses right in front of the CAMERA.

We then cut to a wide shot, showing all the ships in play. The dozen raiders and the Sukann are now joined by the Titans and many thunderbolts.

IVANOVA is the EAS Titans. And yes your scans aren't deceiving you, this IS a Warlock Class destroyer. And yes, it is capable of blowing you all to hell. So I'm offering you an alternative – surrender now and enjoy a nice few months in my brig before we head back to Earth space.

We could use internal shot here, a Excalibur laid out bridge, using sets from Babylon 5, to create Earth Force look, could be created cost-effectively. But an internal shot isn't necessary.

If we do not use an internal scene we can remain on the wide shot, having the Sukann and raiders continue to fly around.

IVANOVA (CONT'D)

What will it be?

TITANS TECH (V. Only)

They're moving to engage Captain.

IVANOVA

Someone must have told them we're still holding those Pak'Ma'Ra in the brig. I know I wouldn't want to share a living space with one of those things.

(beat)

Tell Alpha Wing to engage, and inform Beta wing to be on standby in case more raiders appear.

TITANS TECH

Are you anticipating trouble?

IVANOVA

Where there's one raider, there's always more. It's a lesson I learnt in an old assignment.

EXT. PLANET ORBIT

A full wing of thunderbolts head out on an attack pattern away from the Titans. The raider fighters move to engage.

We have a few back and forth blasts between the fighters. We can use a few frantic internal shots from the starfuries and the raiders.

The Titans takes a few hits, but nothing major. We have a few nice explosions and glory shots of the thunderbolts destroying the raiders.

Eventually only two raider fighters are left and they head back to their mothership.

RAIDER PILOT #1 (V.O.)

We're done for! Head back to the ship!

THUNDERBOLT PILOT

Captain they're retreating. Shall we pursue?

IVANOVA

Negative. Let them go.

THUNDERBOLT PILOT

What if they return with reinforcements?

IVANOVA

I don't expect my orders questioned pilot. But we'll be gone soon. Even if they do return they won't be able to track us. If the top-of-the-line Centauri warship can't track us then a twenty year old Earth liner won't be able to.

THUNDERBOLT PILOT

Understood Captain. Returning to the Titans.

CGI the thunderbolts heading back to the Titans.

IVANOVA

Hail the Minbari vessel.

INT. SUKANN – BRIDGE

The place is looking a little worse for where now. The surrounds are further hidden now by the smoke coming from some broken conduit or another. Lyta has a scratch down her forehead, but is happy to have survived.

The CAMERA faces Lyta, situated just behind the holographic display. A face appears on the holographic display, but we can't make out who it is because of the CAMERA's location. The holographic display is not opaque, but translucent and we can SEE Lyta through it.

IVANOVA (On Comm.)

This is the Earth Force vessel Titans to Minbari vessel. Please identify yourselves. We are happy to provide medical assistance and any mechanical aid we can.

LYTA (Smiling)

Well Captain. I'd like to have had this reunion under better circumstances, but I'm glad you turned up when you did.

The CAMERA Pans around to show Lyta's POV, Ivanova on the holographic display.

IVANOVA

LYTA?! Lyta Alexander?

LYTA

The one and only. I wasn't exactly expecting a rescue, let alone one from Earth Force! I didn't realize Earth had a presence this far out on the rim.

IVANOVA

We don't. Officially. Lyta, you're someone I trust. But an open communication I don't. So I won't be discussion my mission now. We I will discuss is – what the hell are you doing here?

LYTA

Here as in. . . ?

IVANOVA

This place! Vorlon space! What are you doing in Vorlon space?

WE FADE TO:

EXT. SUKANN – IN ORBIT

The Sukann and the Titans are lined up, side-by-side, to emphasize the Sukann miniature size. Both vessels are moving ever so slightly. The dark green planet can be seen in BG. We hold for a BEAT to establish, then,

INT. SUKANN – BRIDGE

Several Earth Force techs are in BG working on the Sukann's systems. The central controls are still the focal point. Lyta and Ivanova are sat around it.

LYTA

Thank you so much Captain.

IVANOVA

It's no problem Ms. Alexander. It has always been part of Earth Force regs to render aid to any force they are not directly involved in hostilities with at any opportunity.

(beat)

It's just a good job our scanners picked you up when they did. Your vessel is hard to detect. I'm presuming it's not the same stealth shielding the Minbari vessels had during the war?

LYTA

Yes. The same I think your vessel is using now? The Sukann and her sister ship's production line was short lived. From what records that were left aboard I've pieced together it was built sometime shortly before the Earth-Minbari war, for short range missions amongst the Minbari core worlds.

IVANOVA

Our scanners picked up the presence of jump engines. I didn't think any vessels smaller than the Whitestar was capable of having independent jump engines.

LYTA

Miniaturization of jump technology is a very well kept Minbari secret Captain. I was sworn to secrecy when Delenn arranged for me and –

(beat)(She's uncomfortable mentioning him)

For me and G'Kar to have this vessel for our great journey.

(beat)

But I'm sure Delenn would trust you, just as much as she trusts me.

IVANOVA

You never did answer my question.

LYTA

I can't really tell you much more about the stealth capabilities of the vessel Captain, I'm no expert. . .

IVANOVA

Not that question Lyta.

LYTA

Oh. The other question?

Lyta looks around. Making us aware she is weary of the fact she and Ivanova are not alone.

IVANOVA

Give us some privacy!

The techs look at each other and then at their Captain, "Have we heard her right?"

IVANOVA (CONT'D)

Now!

The techs file out, leaving the bridge quiet.

LYTA

If you tell me what you're doing out here.

IVANOVA

I –

LYTA

You said you didn't want to discuss it over an open

communication. Well, we're aboard a 20 year old Minbari ship Captain. One that has never seen Earth space, or another Human for that matter besides myself, you and your crew. So if you aren't free of listening devices here, where can you be?

IVANOVA

You're right. I guess I've just – gotten a little paranoid in the last few months. We're out here not just on the authority of EarthGov, although they're mostly responsible for the funding. It has President Sheridan's backing as well.

Ivanova is slightly self-conscious about her mission. As if she doesn't totally agree with it's terms and conditions, it's possible outcome, or whoever else was involved in sending her on it.

IVANOVA (CONT'D)

And trust me, if John hadn't talked ME into it I wouldn't even be out here.

(beat)

Earth's new technologies division is being contracted by the ISA to develop a new breed of cruiser. With Whitestar production having ceased two years ago, and the borders of the Alliance ever expanding, the job of policing the new territories is getting ever greater.

LYTA

You're out here to pick the bones of Vorlon worlds.

IVANOVA (Slightly offended)

Did you read my mind to find that out?

LYTA (Shaking her head)

No. Please don't take it as an offence Captain. But I can't be the first to tell you that your mission isn't the first to try and get technology from the Vorlons. None have been successful.

IVANOVA

True. The high I.Q. boys back home have read thousands of reports from all the different races of people who have sent ships into Vorlon space and never returned over the years.

(beat)

But, none has ever gone into Vorlon space since the end of the Shadow War. Since Sheridan confronted both the Vorlons and the Shadows, and with the help of Lorien banished them both beyond the galactic rim.

Ivanova changes the subject quickly, the purpose of her mission isn't prominent in the current story, but it's threads need to be laid for possible future stories: and to trace the lineage of the technologies used in the Valen Class (Seen in LOTR) and the Excalibur.

IVANOVA (CONT'D)

You still haven't explained what you're doing out here Lyta.

It is Lyta's turn to be a little awkward. She was hoping her mission would not be questioned by anyone. Was she acting in the interests of herself? Her people? Or the health of the entire Human race?

LYTA

I'm here to visit the planet below.

IVANOVA

The planet below? Our scanners show there's nothing down there. Nothing of any note anyway. It's a gas giant, a planet with no bodily form that we can get to. Our scanners show it's atmosphere is harsher than Jupiter's.

Lyta pauses for a moment, the CAMERA focuses on her eyes. The weight of what she's about to say is visible in them.

LYTA

She's down there Captain. She's really down there.

IVANOVA

Who? Who's down there? Emilia Earheart? Mrs. Santa Claus? The Easter Bunny?

LYTA

Talia. Talia Winters.

Camera zooms on Ivanova's face of wonder and realization before we,

FADE TO BLACK:

END OF ACT TWO


	7. In the Light, Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

EXT. PLANETARY ORBIT

An establisher on the Titans and Sukann is followed by a wide PAN shot of a small Earth shuttle being launched from the Titans and heading down toward the planet.

INT. SHUTTLE

The interior is similar to all those shuttle insides we've seen before in the series. (Perhaps use parts from Raider interior?)

Lyta is inside alone.

IVANOVA (O. COMM.)

You're sure it's wise to go down there alone? Without an escort? I have plenty of able bodied marines just sat up here waiting for some action.

LYTA  
It's a gracious offer Captain, but to be perfectly honest I'm surprised there isn't more booby traps in orbit to destroy me, you and the raiders – so there's got to be some down here.

IVANOVA

And you're presumed because you were – were – altered by the Vorlons these booby traps won't effect you?

LYTA

Well either that. Or it's only me that dies. I don't want to risk anybody else's life in my quest.

IVANOVA

Talia was my friend Lyta. Never underestimate what I'd be willing to do for a friend.

LYTA  
I know I didn't know her the way you did Captain, but –

There is a few chirps from her computer. Lyta attempts to find out there source.

IVANOVA

Is everything alright Lyta?

LYTA

I don't know.

(beat)(Fiddles with controls)

I'm detecting – Well I'm not sure what.

EXT. PLANETARY ORBIT

Lyta's shuttle is slowly descending into the dark green haze that surrounds the planet below. All of a sudden the shuttle disappears – the effect should be like a phasing out, molecule, by molecule.

Over which we HEAR,

IVANOVA

Lyta? Lyta?!

(beat)

This is EAS Titans to shuttle, are you receiving me?!

INT. SHUTTLE

She isn't fighting the process, she can sense that whatever the Vorlons have left behind is going to take good care of her.

LYTA

I mean no harm, or disrespect by coming to this place.

VORLON VOICE (Kosh clone)

You do not belong.

LYTA

I know I don't. No human, not even those chosen by you to serve your purposes, truly belong this side of the Vorlon border.

(beat)

Am I speaking to the last of the Vorlon people? Or somekind of recording?

Suddenly the screens go black. The CAMERA turns around to find Lyta stood in a large black room. Only she is illuminated; but a single bright white light.

VORLON VOICE  
Who are you?

LYTA (A small smile at the familiar question)

Lyta. Lyta Alexander. Personal aid to Kosh Navanek.

VORLON VOICE  
Kosh.

LYTA

Yes. I was chosen by him to serve him before he passed on Babylon 5 three years ago.

VORLON VOICE

We are all Kosh.

LYTA

These are all things you've said to me before! Am I really talking to a Vorlon? To a Vorlon device left here to protect this planet's treasures? Or am I just dreaming… my shuttle's had an accident entering the storm filled atmosphere on this gas giant and I'm hallucinating?

VORLON VOICE

The borders between reality and fiction have always been blurred in this place.

LYTA

See, that's a new one. I haven't heard that before, from the real Kosh, or Ulkosh.

VORLON VOICE  
Who are you?

LYTA

A person with a mission. My name is Lyta Alexander. I am here because I know you have something here that will aid my cause greatly.

She pauses for a BEAT, there is no response.

LYTA (CONT'D)

I know it's here! Four years ago Kosh took an interest in a human named Talia Winters: I guess he took an interest in a lot of telepaths – with you guys creating our gene pool and all.

(beat)

But even with all his power Kosh didn't realize Talia was part of the Psi Corps' sleeper program. Her true personality was on the surface, whilst a second personality: a sinister personality worked behind her closed eyelids during the night, gathering information that would've been useful to Psi Corps and to President Clark's agenda.

(beat)

Fortunately for the army of light on Babylon 5 I arrived, fresh from my bout of treatments at the hands of you Vorlons, with the knowledge that someone on Babylon 5 was a traitor. We just didn't know who. I played a game, and Talia turned out to be that traitor. Her programmed personality resurfaced and the Talia that could have helped my cause died.

(beat)

I need her back. I need that original Talia back, she is more valuable to me: to my kind now, than she would have ever have been to the Vorlons during the Shadow War.

(beat)

And I know Kosh made a copy of her. Of her mind. It was one of the first things he did to me: and it would have been one of the first things he did to her as well.

A second light joins the darkened room. It begins at first as a small dot on the floor, but expands to create enough standing room for a person.

Lyta's father steps out of the darkness and into the light.

LYTA'S FATHER (In Vorlon Voice.)

Your cause: Is irrelevant.

Lyta is unsurprised at the arrival of characters from her past. There is very little the Vorlons do that surprises her.

LYTA

Irrelevant? IRRELEVANT?! Your people created us! Created telepaths amongst the younger races to serve your purpose! To serve as soldiers in your never-ending war against the Shadows! Your people were supposed to help the younger races develop, but not by altering us to better serve you!

(beat)

You created us, and now you've left us here in our own mess!

(beat)

I haven't been to Earth in a very long time. But I have contacts that have. The speak of a war coming, a crisis looming: and it will be fought between my kind, the kind breed by you, and the mundanes, the normals who just don't understand.

(beat)

Will you not take responsibility for your actions and help me?

LYTA'S FATHER  
How do You know what you seek is here?

LYTA

Yes! You aren't going to fob me off that easy. I've been inside a Vorlon's mind. I got pretty good at it towards the end. I managed to skim the surface, only the surface of Kosh's mind: that's how I found out about this place. The Vorlon safe deposit box – snug and secure where only a Vorlon would know to look and where only a Vorlon would dare go.

Lyta's father disappears into the darkness, a second person steps into the second beam of light. An elderly woman: Lyta's mother.

LYTA'S MOTHER  
Your

LYTA

Mum…

LYTA'S MOTHER

Is the Psi Corps so bad Lyta?

LYTA

You're not my mother.

LYTA'S MOTHER

Aren't I? They never did tell you what happened to your mother? Fifth in the Alexander generations of telepaths.

LYTA

No… You can't be.

LYTA'S MOTHER

Come and join me. Sit with me.

As she speaks a third light appears, and an old looking park bench appears. The CAMERA pulls back to reveal this and it's proximity to our characters.

The CAMERA cuts to Lyta's expression, but when we return to the wide shot that should have had Lyta and her mother standing in front of the bench, Lyta's mother is now sat upon the bench.

Shrugging she joins what could be her mother.

LYTA

Yes. The Psi Corps is one of the most evil organisations on Earth! It's corruption kept Earth out of the Shadow War, no doubt causing great outrage to our Vorlon friends and has ruined the lives of countless telepaths.

LYTA'S MOTHER

Should telepathy not be regulated? To keep safe the secrets of the mundanes?

LYTA

To breed more powerful telepaths for the Vorlon's war?

(beat)

No you aren't my mother. She honestly believed in the virtues of Psi Corps, the old Psi Corps. I'm glad she never lived to see what it become. What Bester, and people like him made it.

(beat)

Lyta rises to her feet, she is done talking to this Vorlon apparition.

LYTA (CONT'D)

And what I want! Is Talia's personality!

The bench disappears, her mother disappears and all the lights but the one surrounding Lyta disappears.

VORLON VOICE  
You have answered the wrong question.

The room, if you can call it that (!!), begins to shake. She has answered the shadow's question: "What do you want?"

LYTA (Steadying herself)

So that's it? The benevolent Vorlons are just going to cast out another one of their children into the abyss.

(beat)

Who am I? WHO AM I? I am the instrument of vengeance. I am the instrument of peace. I am the instrument of telepath's salvation. Byron started us on the road, and now I will lead our people to a new homeland: free of Psi Corps tyranny, free of mundane wars, mundane politics.

(beat)

I am Lyta Alexander – and you are in my way.

Suddenly the rumbling stops. Lyta's eyes goes black (Close up on this).

LYTA (CONT'D)

They say eventually the student will surpass the master. I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this. But you Vorlons never play fair. You're like children, who don't want to share their toys. Well this student… just surpassed her teachers.

WE FADE TO WHITE:

INT. SUKANN - SHUTTLE

Suddenly Lyta is back in her shuttle. Infront of her is a vast sea of white. The only point is a small floating, glowing orb. The colours inside are Yellow and Black. It is the orb from the first story, found in Talia's quarters.

The orb floats through the windowpane of the shuttle and settles itself on Lyta's passenger seat. The CAMERA can follow Lyta's POV for this sequence.

VORLON VOICE

You will leave this place.

LYTA

I've gotten what I came for, I'll never need to return to this place.

VORLON VOICE

You are at a crossroads. Two paths stretch out before you. Down one is life. Down the other is death.

A BEAT for emphasis, close-up on Lyta's face.

VORLON VOICE

When you leave this place you will have already chosen a path. Decide wisely.

Lyta looks at the orb. She has what she's come for and be damned with the consequences.

EXT. PLANTARY ORBIT

We can just SEE the Titans and Sukann in shot.

Suddenly the shuttle bursts out of orbit.

IVANOVA (Over Comm.)

EAS Titans to shuttle. Are you receiving me? Lyta. What happened? Where have you been? Your shuttle disappeared off scanners for half an hour.

INT. SHUTTLE

LYTA (To Ivanova)

I'm sorry Captain.

IVANOVA

It's okay, we were just getting worried. I was concerned for you, and the quartermaster was concerned about his shuttle.

(beat)

Did you find what you were looking for? Did you find her?

LYTA

I did.

IVANOVA

That's great! Come back aboard, we'll escort you back to – to – well, wherever you need to go next.

LYTA  
That won't be necessary Captain.

EXT. SHUTTLE

Instead of heading to dock with the Titans as expected, the shuttle veers off course and toward the Sukann.

The opening exterior CAMERA angle should suggest the shuttle is headed uneventfully back to the Titans, making its course alteration a surprise.

The shuttle disappears under the Sukann as we CUT,

INT. SHUTTLE

The lightening is darker, as if the nature light from the nearby star is now blocked by the Sukann's shadow.

The CAMERA shakes, to indicate the shuttle has docked with the Minbari vessel.

COMPUTER VOICE

Shuttle docked. Hatch pressurized.

Lyta undoes her straps, but we cut before the need for a Zero-Gravity shot.

EXT. PLANETARY ORBIT

The scene is as before, except the shuttle is not visible because it's hidden underneath the Sukann.

IVANOVA

What?! Lyta, what are you doing?

INT. SUKANN – CORRIDOR

The lights are low to hide detail inaccuracy and add to the feel of a rundown under-maintaining vessel. Lyta is walking down with purpose, the CAMERA is in front of her. She is carefully carrying the orb.

LYTA

I said sorry Captain. You've been very helpful. Thank you for fending off those raiders, and thank your quartermaster for the loan of the shuttle. But I have a destiny to fulfil, a people to save.

(beat)

My people.

INT. SUKANN – BRIDGE

We cut to a show of the bridge. Lyta enters and immediately sits at her console. A holographic display pops up showing the Sukann and Titans.

LYTA

Computer, set a course for pre-set coordinates. Open a jump point and make best speed.

EXT. PLANETARY ORBIT

The Sukann suddenly moves off at great speed.

IVANOVA (Over Comm.)

LYTA! LYTA!

A jump point opens and the Sukann disappears.

The CAMERA watches it go from behind the Titans.

IVANOVA

It's a good job we got our crew off before she returned.

(beat)

Where is she headed?

TITANS TECH

Based on the ship's trajectory and the analysis we took of her ship's computer before she left, and the likely targets on those vectors I conjecture she's headed to –

IVANOVA

Babylon 5.

INT. SUKANN – BRIDGE

Lyta slumps back into her seat, holding the orb she received from the Vorlon world in her hands.

She looks at it closely. We can kill some time with a CGI play of the orb's interior swaying about, the black and yellow twisting and playing too and fro.

LYTA

I hope it was worth it.

(beat)  
I hope she is worth it.

VORLON VOICE (Now just an echo)

You are at a crossroads. Two paths stretch out before you. Down one is life. Down the other is death.

(beat)

When you leave this place you will have already chosen a path. Decide wisely.

LYTA

Have I already chosen my path? Or has my path been chosen for me? Oh Byron – I don't know. I'm just trying to do right. Things have to change back home, for the better. Our people will have your vision realized… a colony of telepaths, where we're free from Psi Corps, free from people like Bester. And free from the Mundanes.

WE hang on this relation. That it is not Psi Corps she's angry at, but all those who are not her kind. This is what we've seen throughout the DVD; she is a different person now than the one we SAW in The Gathering, even different to what we SEE in Season Three.

LYTA

And so it begins.

INT. BABYLON 5 – TALIA'S QUARTERS

Talia is where we left her at the end of the first story. Listening to Lyta's recording. The CAMERA can be set at anywhere as WE know it is Lyta leaving the message.

LYTA (On RECORDING)

If you're playing this, then you must be Talia Winters. I doubt anyone else could've known the password Ivanova put on your quarters. I only knew of course because – well, because she told me.

(beat)

I've gone a long way to find YOU Talia. Because you are more important to my cause, than to yours.

(beat)

You don't believe me? Well maybe I'll just explain to you the lengths I went to find you. A trip into Vorlon space, one that nearly cost me and my travelling companion our lives. One that forced me to betray a friend, one of the last of the people who actually trusted me. But I know this isn't going to be a wasted trip. You are one of us Talia, not one of them. You are the key. I know what you are. I know about your gifts. I know about Jason Ironheart, the powers he bestowed upon you. And I know you are probably one of the few telepath's who's powers could rival even my own Vorlon enhanced powers.

(beat)

I went to Vorlon space to find you Talia. And I succeeded. Kosh knew you were important, whether he thought you would be important to him and his people's plans, or he knew the real struggle that was coming, I'm not sure. He made a copy of your personality, a copy of what made you: YOU.

(beat)

I went after it because I see you as a sister in arms. A friend. A comrade. An ally in the struggle we both know is coming. When you finish this come and find me, you will know where.

(beat)  
I will be waiting.

Throughout we can cut between Lyta's recording and Talia's dismissive reaction.

The recording ends and the Babcom logo reappears on the screen.

The CAMERA looks back on Talia, and past her to the bedroom. In the BG we can SEE the orb, brought back by Lyta and left in Talia's quarters is raising itself up out of it's box.

Talia laughs off Lyta's words and turns around, just as the orb comes towards her and enters her body.

Talia gasps. It is not a painful experience, but the shock of this apparently glass item becoming one with her body is enough to produce a gasp.

We hold on this for a BEAT, Talia eventually relaxes, and closes her eyes. When she reopens them we have a CLOSE-UP of her teary eyed face. Tears soon flood down her face.

She just stands there for a BEAT before running from her quarters.

INT. BABYLON 5 – BLUE SECTOR – CORRIDORS

In a tearful furious rush she runs down the corridors of Blue Sector. We can reuse the sets, using different CAMERA angles and wall layouts to simulate a changing scene.

Eventually she runs into someone. A Figure: all we see at first is the rear of an Earth Force uniform.

Talia looks up into the person's eyes. The CAMERA reveals it as Ivanova.

WINTERS

What have I done? Susan – the things I've done: the things I've said. To you, to Michael… everyone here. The things I've done to all those innocent people, the things I did in the name of the Corps. How can I live with myself knowing what I've done?

IVANOVA

Talia? It's really you isn't it.

WINTERS  
Lyta – She – She restored my personality. She found it –

IVANOVA

I know. I know.

WINTERS

How can I ever live with myself now? I'm a monster! A Monster!

IVANOVA

YOU weren't responsible for those atrocities Talia. It was a different you. That personality Psi Corps embedded in your subconscious, the real Talia Winters… is looking at me right now.

WINTERS  
How can you be sure? Maybe this is the personality I was given as a cover.

IVANOVA (Shaking her head)

No! No!

WINTERS

How can you be sure?

IVANOVA

Because I'm a latent telepath Talia –

WINTERS

You?

IVANOVA

I'm probably not even a P1, but –

(beat)

It's why I understand.

WINTERS

Understand what?

IVANOVA

Where you have to go. Who you have to meet. And what you have to do.

WINTERS

Susan I –

IVANOVA

As soon as I made a report back to EarthGov I received new orders. I'm to bring you in, apprehend you, ready for Bester – or some other Psi Cop to come to Babylon 5 to take you back to Earth, or Syria Planum, or wherever they take telepaths.

(beat)  
But I owe it to you.

WINTERS

What are you saying?

IVANOVA

I didn't find you here in this corridor Talia. I never saw you. I arrived on Babylon 5, checked in with Security Chief Allen and went in search of you. But you were already gone… who knows, maybe you were even smuggled out by the underground.

Talia just looks at Ivanova. They take a few steps apart. Talia goes to leave, takes one last look back at Ivanova before disappearing round a corner.

We CLOSE UP on Ivanova's face, as we see a single tear roll down her cheek.

WINTERS (Telepathically)

Thank you. I owe you my life.

IVANOVA (Orally)

We may meet again Talia, but I pray not. Because we're likely to be on opposite sides.

(beat)

Good luck Talia Winters.

INT. BABYLON 5 – DOWN BELOW

A few hooded figures are milling about. Talia is walking along, her tears gone but she is still upset.

Suddenly she stops. A more prominent figure is stood at the end of the corridor. The figure drops her hood back to reveal her as Lyta.

At this point several other hooded figures appear behind Lyta, and throw back their hoods to reveal them as the telepaths we saw earlier.

LYTA  
Welcome Talia Winters. To the future.

Talia walks toward her kin. As we,

FADE TO BLACK:

END OF ACT THREE

END OF SHOW


End file.
